Prince Rhydian
by estelle bolin
Summary: The young Prince Rhydian has been burdened with the responsiblities of a king from a young age and the council has decided it's about time they do something to make sure the prince is happy. Their solution? He needs a princess. Well, that or a good dog.
1. Prologue

The Duke of Leona was the most powerful Duke in all of the kingdoms under Prince Rhydian III. His extravagant castle and grounds was second only to that of the king. He was young, handsome, and exceedingly rich. He was talented, smart, and, of course, a ladies man. And the soon-to-be king was not. Well, he had the brains and the brawn, but he wasn't charismatic like the duke.

The boys had been close friends during their early years in the Military Academy. They both rose fast, having the royal genes that made them excellent fighters and tacticians. But disaster struck during war-time when both of their fathers died in battle. Both were thrust into the world of politics and society at sixteen, but each experience was different. While the young duke danced the night away with the loveliest ladies he could find, the prince was pressured into schmoozing with the present high military and political leaders, as well as the major philosophers, artists, and mathematicians of the day. He was expected to understand every subject enough to debate with the best, to dance with perfection, to have impeccable manners. The expectations and the pressure put on his shoulders was almost too great, but he struggled through.

With no real friends to talk to, the young prince became moody and dark. His eyes held none of the young boy at the Military Academy, the laughter. The councilmen looking over him until he turned 18, and became eligable to take the throne, worried frequently. He was the image of perfection in public. Although he rarely let a smile slip by, he was well versed in all subjects and kept up easy conversation with all people of importance. Home and alone in the castle, though, he sulked in the library and around the gardens, eyes downcast and shoulders hunched. The prince was not happy.

They watched him closely, monitoring his every move. Their results were to be expected. The boy was alone in the world. He was jealous of his old friend Kristopher, the Duke of Leona. It was obvious. He was watching him always, watching the boyhood friend's happiness. But what could they do to make the prince happy?

The council remained in doubt, arguing for hours, days, weeks, about what to do with the prince. Their answer came one day in the mail. The Duke of Leona was getting married. They watched as the prince's face fell with the news.

"I knew it all along. He needs a girl," Master K shouted.

"You old man! You said he needed a good dog," Master D huffed.

"That is beside the point, gentleman. We need to find the right girl," Master Z said.

"Where are we going to find a girl with that much patience?" Master N asked.

"Where are we going to find a girl that he likes?" Master W asked.

"We could hold a ball," Master I suggested.

"But how on earth would we be able to get him to agree?" Master O asked.

"We could send him off somewhere and tell him it's in honor of his return," Master A said.

"We could tell him we felt like partying," Master G said.

"We could just throw a ball for his birthday next month," Master Z said exasperatedly.

"Of course!" Master J said. "And we'll invite all ladies of significance."

"They'll have to be close to his age. Shall we set up an age restriction?" Master N asked.

"We could invite all young people between the ages of sixteen and twenty," Master L said.

"It's settled, then," Master Z said. "Begin preparations at once."


	2. 1: The Dog, The Ball, And Many Girls

"What is this, Master K?" Rhydian asked.

"The dog, Your Highness? An early birthday present. Surprised?"

The councilman released the struggling puppy's collar and let him investigate the prince's ankles.

"I am indeed, Master K," the prince said, confused. The puppy jumped, attempting to reach the royal's face, but reaching just past his knees. A smile formed on the prince's lips.

"What is this, Master K?" Master Z asked, strolling into the room with Masters C and L.

"It's a dog," Rhydian grinned, reaching down and scooping it into his arms.

"I see that, Your Majesty. But what is it doing here?"

Rhydian laughed as the puppy licked every inch of his face. Ignoring the councilmen, he strode off, grinning all the while.

"I told you he needed a good dog, Master Z," Master K said smugly.

"Indeed you did. And I must admit that I haven't seen him smile that much, let alone laugh, for nearly four years, ever since his father died."

"Good work, Master K," Master C said.

"But what about the ball we've been planning? It's in near two weeks!" Master L said.

"I suppose our prince shall be doubly happy," Master C concluded.

Hearing a commotion, they hurried to one of the tall windows. The little grey puppy was causing quite the stir among the gardeners and their pots of flowers. And the smiling prince was rushing after him.

* * *

Rhydian was too distracted with the new puppy to see the ball preparations going on inside the palace. The councilmen were tugging at their beards in frustration as they searched for any flaws in their perfectly planned celebration. Nothing could go wrong. Far too much was at stake. The girl he found at this ball may well become the next queen!

The night of the ball arrived with a flurry of horses and carriages, of bows and the rustle of skirts. And where was the prince?

"Master K, I suggest you lock that dog up somewhere for it will not cease its whining and Rhydian won't leave him in such a state!" Master A yelled.

"How am I supposed to hide the dog? The boy never leaves it!" Master K protested.

"Just let the thing roam around the ball," Master G suggested, exasperated.

"Good idea, Master G!" And Master K was gone to find the prince.

Rhydian was in his rooms, attempting to console the poor puppy.

"Come now, Your Highness. Bring your dog. It's time for your introduction."

"Are you sure, Master K? Would Master Z allow it?" Rhydian asked excitedly.

"You're the crown prince. Bring your mutt, and hurry! The guests are waiting!"

The prince grinned, whistling for his dog to follow, and followed Master K out of the room.

They hurried to the ballroom. At the top of the steps trumpeters sounded, announcing his arrival.

"His Royal Highness, Rh--" an announcer began.

A small grey puppy ran past him, down the steps toward the mass of people.

"His Royal Dog," the man said resignedly. "And his flustered Royal Highness, Rhydian Reginald Kalindi, Crown Prince."

Rhydian was grinning as he hurried down the steps after the puppy. The girls giggled, the boys smiled. The Duke of Leona stepped forward.

"Well, Rhydian. It seems you have found something to smile about."

"Thank you, Kristopher," he replied, clapping him on the back. "It seems I have."

Rhydian pushed through the people, searching for his puppy. How hard could it be to find a small dog here? He searched frantically.

"Your Highness," A pretty blonde with perfect ringlets put a hand on his arm. "May I have this dance?"

Rhydian had not noticed that he had moved so close to the dance floor. He opened his mouth to refuse. But then he whistled. He could swear he had seen a shaggy grey tail.

A tiny head poked out from under a shimmering purple skirt.

"Well, well, well," the girl cooed. "I'm afraid that's not very gentlemanly."

She picked up the puppy with her gloved hands and cradled him in her arms like a baby.

"And what is your name, noble puppy?" she asked. The little tail tickled her face and she laughed. Rhydian smiled, ignoring the girl who had asked him to dance.

"I believe you have found my dog, miss..." Rhydian began.

"Raisie Westing." She held out her hand, which he kissed.

"And who is this?" She asked, holding the puppy out to him.

"My birthday present." He smiled crookedly at her, taking the squirming ball of fur.

"Or so I have heard. They say the prince hasn't smiled in four years but he has at last found a little love in his life. But does he have a name?"

"I er--"

"You haven't named the poor thing?" She took the puppy back. "Why ever not?"

"I suppose I couldn't find a suitable one."

"It _is _a boy, right?" she asked.

"He's a boy." The prince was confused.

Raisie Westing stared the puppy straight in the eyes, holding him out in front of her. Her brow was furrowed. And then she spoke.

"Lake."

"Excuse me?"

"Lake," she repeated.

He was still confused. His eyes searched her azure blue ones. She blushed.

"For the dog. I pronounce him 'Lake.'"

A smile spread itself on Rhydian's face again.

"Lake?"

"Yes."

"And why--?"

"Your Highness!" Rhydian turned. It was the blonde girl again. "You still owe me a dance."

Rhydian looked pleadingly back at the girl holding his dog.

"Perhaps the next one, Miss Trellis. I'm afraid the prince just promised _me _this next dance."

He grinned at her.

"I am sorry. Perhaps later," he said apologetically.

The girl glared at Raisie for a moment before storming away.

He put his hand out to her. "Can you dance while holding Lake or shall we fetch someone to look after him?"

She set the puppy down. "We'll let him bother the other guests I suppose. He'll have an adventure."

She took his hand and he spun her out onto the floor. The councilmen, who were supposed to be chaperoning but were really watching the prince, broke out into applause. It was a faster waltz, not exactly Raisie's forte. She stumbled a little, flushed.

"I'm afraid I'm not the best dancer," she apologized.

He pulled her toward him. "You keep pulling away. Just look at me and follow."

He looked into her eyes searchingly again and she blushed, looking down at her feet. He put a hand under her chin and brought her face up.

"Looking at your feet will accomplish nothing, Miss Westing."

She blushed a deeper shade of pink. Rhydian smiled back. She seemed to glow as he lead her around the floor in sweeping circles. Her brown hair was up, leaving small hairs to tickle her neck. A green broach was around her neck, signifying her place in Leona. She was probably Kristopher's cousin. Her eyes were a silver-blue, light and alive--a contrast to his dull brown ones. He watched her radience increase as she gained confidence. This must be the girl that the councilmen were whispering about.

The song ended and the blonde girl made a beline for him.

"I hate to interrupt, but you do owe me a dance."

He took her hand reluctantly. She immediately began to speak and did not stop until the dance was over. She required little input from him, but often asked if he was listening when his eyes wandered over to the clump of people that Raisie had disappeared into.

When the dance finally ended, the prince bowed and excused himself to seek out his puppy. He could feel the young daughter of the Duke of Koldor's eyes on his back as he scanned the large ballroom--not particularly for the dog, but for the girl. He spotted the puppy with a girl dressed all in green.

"Shoo, now, puppy!" she cried. Lake scratched at her dress, trying to reach her arms.

"Has Lake been a bother, miss? I am truly sorry."

"Oh! Your Majesty!" Her face turned red. "I'm afraid I'm rather...I don't like dogs."

Her long black hair was elaborately braided into an up-do with ribbons of green. Her green eyes were impossible to look away from as she looked pleadingly at the prince.

"Would it help at all if I were to ask you to dance?"

She grinned, putting out her hand. He took it in his, kissed it, and pulled her out toward the dance floor.

She was nervous, obviously, but an excellent dancer.

"I regret that I have not asked your name."

"I am Georgiana Harrington. My friends call me Ana so I suppose you could too--if you want--but--"

"Ana?"

"Yes, the last part of my name. Georgiana. Ana. It's easier to see on paper I suppose, but I guess it suits me." She smiled a little.

"It does fit you."

"I am sorry I ramble on like this about nothing but I'm just a little nervous, you know, because you are the crown prince and I'm of no significance or royal blood or anything, I've only just recently risen because of my--" she paused, glancing sideways nervously, "My sister's engagement to a duke. They're here and they brought me along. It was very nice, he's a very nice man."

"I'm sure he is, and I'm glad he brought you along."

She grinned. He grinned. The councilmen elbowed each-other, also grinning.


	3. 2: Ana

The Prince had fallen. Not literally, of course. But Georgiana (Ana) had definitetly taken his heart. Her green eyes and her flustered personality captivated him. He asked her to dance three times in a row before they both retired to the appetizer buffet to find refreshments.

"Your Highness? Oh, bother. Can I just call you Rhydian? Rhydian isn't so intimidating as Your Majesty or Your Highness, or Crown Prince."

"Rhydian is fine I suppose."

"Well, Rhydian. Rhydian. I like the name Rhydian. It kind of rolls off the tongue. Like a royal name is supposed to I guess." She stopped, glancing at his smiling face. "I am sorry. Sometimes I forget what I'm saying so I just keep talking. I don't even know what I'm saying half of the time. My mother says that it's frightfully improper and a habit that I should rid myself of because it is unbecoming."

"On the contrary," Kristopher interrupted, "we find your talking quite becoming."

"Oh!" Ana dropped her cup. "Kristopher!"

"Ana," he sighed, picking up the dropped cup.

"I'm sorry!" She put her hand over her mouth. "Excuse me!"

"So I see you've met the charming Georgiana."

"I have."

Rhydian guessed that she belonged to Leona because of the green dress and ribbons she wore. Perhaps she was another relative--But hadn't she said her sister was engaged to the duke? That would mean that Kristopher was engaged to her sister, wouldn't it?

"Congratulations on your engagement, Kristopher. I hope that you two will be happy."

"Ah, yes. Miss Harrington shall put a smile upon my face in the grave."

"It was nice of you to bring Georgiana along."

"She's never really been to a ball before, but she is quite the dance partner."

Rhydian nodded in agreement, sipping his drink.

The trumpets blasted, making Kristopher jump and laugh.

"Dinner is served," the announcer called.

Kristopher and Rhydian made their way toward the double-doors leading into the great dining hall.

"I do hope they put you near your betrothed, Kristopher. I had no hand in the seating arrangements, but perhaps whoever did remembered."

"I thank you, old friend. It's nice to see you smiling again. For a year there I thought you had become some sort of machine!"

Rhydian laughed.

"Your Highness, this way," a servant girl, whom Rhydian recognized from the kitchens, led him to the very end of one of the three long tables. His chair was much bigger than the others, it's back carved with eagles.

He watched his fellow upperclassmen file in and find their name-cards. He smirked when he saw the blonde girl arguing with one of the servants.

"I should sit next to the prince. I'm a duchess!"

"Not yet, miss. You're seat is right here."

The girl's face turned scarlet with rage. Rhydian stood.

"Is there a problem with this seat?" he asked. "I could have them bring a different chair if you'd like, miss."

"Oh! Your Majesty! Rhydian!"

"Your Majesty," he corrected.

"No, no, this seat is fine, thank you." She sat quickly.

"Thank you, sir," the servant bowed.

"Any time."

He returned to his seat, grinning at the two girls sitting on either side of him. Ana and Raisie. All the girls he had danced with (with the exception of the blonde girl) were seated near him. Raisie had Lake in her lap.

"It seems you've taken a liking to my dog, Miss Westing."

"So I have." She smiled down at the puppy.

Ana laughed uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ana, about Lake. He's really friendly actually."

"I'm sure, Rhydian, but I should not like to find out if you don't mind."

"So you've accepted my name?" Raisie asked.

"I have. It's the perfect name."

"Of course."

"If I liked dogs I would agree," Ana nodded.

Rhydian laughed. One of the other girls coughed. He had been staring at her.

"There you are, Ana!" It was Kristopher. Ana went white.

"Kristopher!" She beamed at him.

"I'm sorry, Rhydian, my friend, but would you mind if I took my fiance?"

"I--your--no, not at all."

Rhydian's face fell as he watched her walk away.

"She said Kristopher was engaged to her sister."

He felt something warm cover his hand. He looked up to see that it was Raisie's hand. She was looking at him, mirroring the hurt he felt in her pale blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rhydian."

"Why?" he asked. "Why did she say that?"

"Because you're the handsome crown prince. Any girl would have."

"_You_ think I'm handsome? _You_ would have?

"I--well--" she blushed. "Yes, of course."

"You're not engaged too, are you?"

"Heavens, no!"

"Good." He gripped her hand. Lake jumped up on the table.

"Lake!" Rhydian stood, releasing Raisie's hand.

She stood too, hurrying along the chair backs to where the puppy had settled himself on the plate of a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Lake, come here darling!" The puppy jumped into her arms.

"Is that your dog miss?" He asked, grinning at her.

"No. It's mine." Rhydian glared at him.

"Oh. Crown Prince." He glanced at Raisie. "I'm sorry. Do keep control of your dog, though. I don't wish to have his fur all over my dinner."

Rhydian steered Raisie away by her arm.

"No need to be so cross, Your High--"

"Rhydian."

"Rhydian. He was just--"

"I'm sorry, Miss Weston--"

"Raisie."

"Raisie. I just--I don't know." He took Lake from her arms. "I'll go find somewhere to keep him during dinner."

"Perhaps if you send for a bone from the kitchens he will behave during dinner."

"Thank you. I shall. Master Z!"


	4. 3: Raisie

After dinner there was more dancing and less standing around and gossiping. Rhydian asked several girls to dance and hardly had a breathing moment, as a group of them seemed to follow him, occasionally producing one brave enough to ask him to dance. The blonde daughter of the Duke of Koldor seemed to be everywhere, always calling for him. He ignored her several times before she started following behind him. He rushed towards the stairs and to the left, into a small study.

"Your--I mean--Rhydian! You look...out of breath."

Raisie was sitting in a chair by the fire, stroking a sleeping Lake.

"Raisie? What on earth are you doing in here?"

She was at a loss for words.

"I'm sure there are many young men out there begging to dance with you."

She blushed, making him smile.

"Not really. I much prefer the company of Lake, here."

"He's asleep." She ignored this.

"What are _you _doing in here, Crown Prince? Isn't this your birthday ball?"

She had him there.

"The Duke of Koldor's daughter. The crazy blonde one. She's following me."

"How many times have you had to dance with her?"

"Twice. I have to find someone or be found by someone else for every single dance to avoid her. And now she's chased me in here."

"Well then. That's a problem."

And then Rhydian grinned.

"What? What do you have up your sleeve?"

He picked up the slumbering puppy and set him in another chair.

"What are you up to?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Rhydian!" she protested.

"If I dance with you I can't dance with her." He pulled her behind him out of the room.

"But you can't dance with me every single time. She'll corner you again--Rhydian?"

"I'm the Crown Prince. I can dance with you as much as I like."

He was pulling her toward the dance floor now.

"And what makes you think that I will agree to this? I don't like to be used--"

He stopped and she bumped into him. She stopped talking immediately, finding herself unable to create any words as he searched her eyes.

"I'm not using you," he breathed in her ear.

And then they were dancing. At first, every time their eyes would meet she would blush and stumble or trip, stepping on his feet. But he would spin her around and tell her to relax until eventually they remained silent, eyes locked, and dancing as though they had rehearsed as partners for years.

Three dances. Four dances. Five dances. Master Z tapped Rhydian on the shoulder.

"Rhydian," he hissed in the prince's ear. "How many times are you going to dance with this girl? There's practically a line waiting for you!"

"Miss Westing?" Rhydian said. "Would you like to take a turn through the gardens with me to get some air?"

"I--um..."

"Your highness, that's hardly proper. A chaperone, perhaps?"

"Would you like to chaperone us, Master Z? Or shall I find Master K?"

Master Z huffed. "I _should _stay in here, I am in charge after all--Rhydian! I do not approve!"

Rhydian offered Raisie his arm and led her out onto the balcony and down the stairs to the garden.

"Master Z is quite strict," Rhydian said.

"I should think. But I'm sure he means well."

"I'm sure this was his idea. The ball, I mean."

"It was a good idea. I have enjoyed myself thoroughly."

"Have you?"

"Oh, yes. I made a new friend. He's a darling little puppy. And I danced with many distinguished young men."

"Did you find any you like?"

"There was this Duke but I hear he's a dreadful gambler. Other than that I found it rather dull. So I escaped with the dog."

"Sounds like a noble dog."

"And then I was forced onto the dance floor against my will."

"How rude!"

"And I had to dance with the same man over and over."

"I hope he was a good dancer."

"And then I was swept off yet again."

"The nerve of some men, pulling you around everywhere!"

"It's as if he cares little about my poor aching feet."

"Your feet hurt?"

"I did dance with you at least half a dozen times, Rhydian."

"Hmm... A bench, perhaps?"

"A bench would be lovely."

He led her through the maze of flowering shrubberies.

"I hope that one of the benches by the fountain suffice."

"I've never seen a fountain before."

"How do you know what it is if you've never seen one?"

"Books."

"You read?"

"Of course!"

"What sort of book? Ah--but you're a girl. So you must read novels. The 'fairy-tale' stories."

"Of course."

He laughed. She let go of his arm.

"Do you have a problem with those stories, Prince?"

"I do not. My old nurse used to read them to me before I went to sleep."

"What about your mother?"

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry if I said something out of turn, Crown Prince."

"You needn't apologize. My mother died in childbirth when I was very young. The baby survived but she did not. Haven't you ever heard the story? My father named her Aeronwy after my mother."

"I have not heard the story. I'm not into gossip and such. I don't really get out much. Where is your sister?"

"We don't know if she ran away or was kidnapped."

"Oh, Rhydian, that's horrible! How old was she?"

"Ten. I was twelve. It happened just after my father died."

They had made it to the fountain in the center of the gardens. Rhydian and Raisie sat. It was silent. Raisie didn't know much about the prince, but she did know that he rarely talked of his father or his father's death. She knew that he rarely talked of himself--his feelings, his frustration and loneliness. Everyone knew that the prince was unhappy. Everyone.

She didn't know what to do so she put a hand on his arm.

They sat in silence, watching the water as it danced over the statues. They could hear the voices of other wandering couples, but they ignored them.

"Well, Rhydian, who do we have here?"

It was Kristopher. It was always Kristopher. He turned up unexpectedly so often that it was expected. This time he had Ana on his arm. Rhydian's insides felt like they were in a knot.

"Kristopher. This is Raisie."

"Duke," Raisie inclined her head.

"I saw you two dancing. How many songs was it? Twenty?"

"Oh, Kristopher," Ana rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I can help but tease him." She kissed his cheek.

Raisie gripped Rhydian's hand. The bells chimed eleven o'clock.

"Should we go back in, Rhydian?" Raisie asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He smiled at her.

"I think I can take at least five more dances with you," he laughed, standing and pulling her up with him. "Good night, Kristopher. Miss Harrington."

Ana opened her mouth to say something, apologize, probably, but he led Raisie away quickly. Raisie didn't say anything and he was glad. He liked how she was understanding. He liked her company. Maybe she could come to court when the season began. He would like that--and he hoped that she would too. He knew he could talk to her but he felt like he didn't have to.

Master Z was waiting right inside the ballroom for them. He looked a little pleased and a little angry.

"Going to dance with her again?"

Rhydian looked at Raisie.

"Yes," she said.

He smiled and spun her under his arm. She laughed.

"How are your feet, Miss Westing?"

"I feel as though I am floating, Your Highness. You dance so well."

"Tell me, though, Miss Westing, have I ever met Mr. and Mrs. Westing?"

"My father was a commander in the army until injured in the same battle where your father died. He now teaches at the Military Academy. My mother was taken with small pox shortly after my third birthday."

He nodded solemnly.

"The Military Academy, you say? Westing...Westing..."

"He instructs the older boys."

"Ah. Yes. I never made it up that high, I'm afraid."

"How old were you when you were taken out?"

"Fifteen."

"And today is your eighteenth birthday?"

"It is. Three years I've been stuck under orders at these things. Today I can enjoy myself and dance with you."

She blushed.

"But surely you have had some fun living here."

He made a face and then looked away.

"I suppose."

"You can't be serious! It must have been terrible for you."

"Did I tell you I got a puppy a few weeks ago for my birthday?"

"Really? What's his name?"


End file.
